Careless Whisper
by Vampiress-Of-his556
Summary: Careless Whisper is the sequel to Love Story. It's set to mature for a reason! Sexual Content included, also mild adult themes! Lots of drama. Love. Romance ect! ... i have no clue what to put for summary.. so read and reveiw if you liked it! sionara!
1. Can't stop loving you!

_**Warning:**__**this story gets a little sexual. ok not a little but just a fair warning! in a future chapter trisha and daniel have sex! lol!**_

_**ok anyways!**_

_**ps: slight lemon! hahaha**_

_she asked softly to him: do you still love me? he pulled her into his arms and whispered: will you marry me? she cried and he held her tighter: yes, i will..._

**START!!!**

it had been a year since i'd seen daniel. god, how i missed him. anyways, here i am sitting in math. bored out of my mind. but i paid attention nevertheless. "miss bowmen... why don't you come up and finish the math problem" mrs. dotson had said to me. i looked up and nodded.

i stood and walked to the black board. writing down the problem. the teacher continued "now class..what miss bowman is doing right now is..." the teacher was cut off by one of the metal heads in the class "sitting back down..." he laughed. i glanced over at him. he wasn't ugly. he was rather cute. in the "annoying older brother" kind of way.

the teacher looked to my desk and then turned to the board. "well... does anybody want to say if it's right or not?" she asked with a smile. one of the geekish guys stood and said loudly "she's right... each answer mathmaticly correct!" he said then sat. the teacher looked into her book and she gave a shocked look.

"my word... she is right!" i laughed silently. at this school i didn't have any friends. except this one kid, who i swear bugs the fuck out of me! i sat back and the kid who had to be the annoying older brother poked me. "how did you do that?" he asked. i snorted and whispered "are you stupid? that's the easiest problem of the whole book." i mumbled. for a retarded person like him i figured it would be hard.

i had already studed this crap back home. i would go to the deans office and ask to be placed in the advanced class. but that wouldn't be for another 4 classes. yeah, this school didn't do the whole four block thing. instead it had 5 classes kids had to attend to pass highschool. i had finally become a senior. so i figured i'd be stuck with the tweebs a little longer.

***************************

i hadn't noticed how quickly the day passed. it seemed like it went by quickly. i had an hour to get back to the mantion that my grandpa lives in. yeah.. part of my family is super rich. i didn't necessarily have an hour. but i normally get home in about an hour.

i stood at my locker and nearly jumpped from my skin when i closed it. "what do you want freako?" i said in a cold harsh voice. he pinned me against the locker. pinning my hands beside my head. he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. my eyes widen. but his closed.

i gave a low growl and kneed him right in the balls. making his eyes widen and him fall to the ground holding his pride. "don't you fucking kiss me! i'm taken!" i lied. me and daniel had broke up for a while. but i refused to let any guy but daniel claim me.

after kneeing him i ran down the hall. and out the front doors. i ran as fast as i could. my eyes blurring. i hopped in the car my grandpa had bought me, and started up the engen. driving off back to the mantion.

**************************

once i pulled up to the house about 45 minutes later i parked the car and got out. i sighed, all i wanted was daniel. i was surprised i had screamed i was taken. the whole school must have heard me. i wiped the tears from my eyes and got out of the car. i ran up the steps tripping at one. "damn it..." i mumbled under my breath pushing myself up i unlocked the front door and walked into the place. this place always felt like a castle to me. it was that big. it had nearly 180 rooms.

why in the world an old man like my grandpa would want this place i have no clue. it was plenty big enough. i slept in the west end of the mantion. and my grandpa staid in the east end of the mantion. i walked to the west of the large mantion.

i sat in my room, thinking about the last time i had seen him. i had wrote him a note. i had also put my number on it. i'd have hopped he would have called me at the very least.

but for most of the summer i was ignored. or maybe he was busy, i shouldn't let myself get too upset. he's 19 now. i had just turned 18. we'd be able to have sex if we wanted.

heh. i remember, it seems just like yesterday we was in the supermarket and he bought a box of condoms. god how i missed daniel.

i laid back on my bed. i had just gotten out of the shower. i grazed my fingers against my neck. imagining daniel's lips against the flesh. kissing, sucking, biting, and nibbling at my neck.

then i moved my fingers down over my bare breast. touching my nipples. i had to wonder if daniel ever thought of touching me. once i felt them harden. i moved my hand down my stomach. teasing my already soaking wet pussy. i moaned circling my clit with my finger. how i wished it was daniel's tongue. i closed my eyes and let the fantasy take over.

before i knew it i was thrusting my hips against my fingers. screaming out "oh god daniel yes" and had orgasmed and cummed all over my fingers. i was 18. and had some porn on.

like i said. my grandpa let me do whatever i want. thats why i took the west end. to scream as loud and as much as i pleased. i've only ever had my birthday partys here as a child. i stopped that when i was 13.

continuing, the lady on the tv was screaming out. my screams seemed to top hers as i pulled the purple vibrator out from under my bed. and pumped it into myself. oh god. i could only hope daniel's 'dong' as the qvc show told. i think i had cummed on the dildo at least 4 times. i nearly when five but it started to get slightly painful so i stopped.

i pulled it out and got to my feet. completely nude i walked to the bathroom across from my room. watching the dildo off. i turned the shower on and washed myself off.

*************************************

once out i didn't bother with a towel. i opened the bathroom door and walked out. but froze mid way. my eyes caught something to the window.

i walked to the window. and looked out. a guy was hanging from the window. he was young. maybe a year or two older than me. i had often been comfortable with being nude around a guy. but something told me in my mind he wasn't going to let go. i couldn't scream! nobody would hear me. so even if he _did_ rape me, nobody could hear me scream.

i backed away to see him pull himself into the window. "aren't you just a sexy thing... walking around naked... god i bet that pussy is tight." i was frozen to my spot to realize it was james. i ran to my room and shut the door locking it. i grabbed my robe and put it on quickly.

i opened the door to see him limping towards me. i ran down the halls, hopefully loosing him. i looked back panting for air "you shouldn't be panting yet.. i've not fucked that sweet pussy yet!" he laughed and pinned me to the ground. i was close enough my grandpa's nurse would wake up and hear me.

he covered my mouth and tied my feet. making sure i couldn't run. he pinned me on my stomach, and pulled my ass into the air. spanking me. i gave a faint whimper as tears came to my eyes. i managed to kick him in the stomach and roll over.

when i saw him he was laying on his side holding himself. he didn't tie my hands to i undid the tie on my mouth and let out a high pitched scream that echoed through the mantion. my grandpa's nurse and caretaker came running out and stunned james. untying me. she helpped me to my feet. and we called the cops.

**********************************

the nurse held onto me while the cops took james away. i sobbed in her arms. james looked like a monster. his face looked partly burned. the only thing he yelled as they took him away was "i'll come back for you bitch! i'll fucking kill daniel!" which made my eyes widen. i had three more weeks of my senior year.

i didn't bother retorting. because once the cops left. the nurse set up a room close to her own. and i slept there

--------------------------------------------------

_**alright! so.. this is the sequil. and i know i promised it when i posted the last chapter of love story. but oh well!**_

_**this is only the first chapter. so i hope you enjoy this ^_^**_

_**and there is more to come.. sooo reveiw if you like it!**_

_**sionara!**_


	2. I miss you

_she cried herself to sleep. wondering, waiting for when he would be her knight in shining armor. until the day come that he actually did become her knight in shining armor._

**START!!!**

i couldn't get to sleep per-say, as much as i should have been asleep. i stared up at the ceiling, and yet the only thing crossing my mind was daniel, and how he might be doing.

i sighed and swung my legs out over the side of the bed, pushing myself into a sitting position. "i miss you, daniel." i whispered softly. standing up i let the blanket fall to the floor. walking to the door, i touched the nob gently. turning it i opened the door and walked out into the hallways. "i wanna hear your voice... i need to hear it..." i said silently as tears flooded my eyes. i silently walked down the hallways until i entered the main hall.

the floor below me, made of tile, felt colder than my body did. i sat down on the bottom step. pulling the phone, that sat on the table just at the end of the stairs, into my lap. i dailed his number. taking a deep breath in as it rung.

my heart seemed to stop beating, when he actually answered and said with a rough voice. "hello?" i opened my mouth to talk, but my voice was scared silent. and again "hello!?" i heard it again. which made me blink. "d...d..daniel?" i studdered his name. something i hadn't ever done before.

i got a surprised and what sounded like a happy voice "trisha... it's nice to hear from you... what's the matter?" i heard him ask. i took a deep breath in "_so he remembers my voice... i wonder if he still loves me or if he's already...."_ i cut that thought off and answered "nothing... i was wondering, if you're not busy that is. if you'd like to come up to chicago and spend a little time with me?" i asked. i felt my heart yet again stop beating.

i heard a 'hm' and then he continued "well.. i have summer break from collage in four days... i could come up and spend the summer with you... that is if you don't mind.." his voice seemed deeper than i remember it. the only thing i could utter out "mhmm..." i mentally hit myself. it had been a year i hadn't spoken to him, and my mind was going crazy wanting him to be here sooner than four days.

did i forget to mention that my school lets out earlier than other schools here in chicago? yeah, linkin high lets out pretty early. like a month earlier than most other schools. ok. no.. yesterday i was let out from school for four months.

daniel i guessed smiled. "alright.. it's planned, i'll come up in four days... hell, i've never been to chicago.. maybe we could go around and look around.. i know you've only been there a year right? well.. i'm sure that's not enough time to see everything.." i heard him chuckle, that sweet laugh. it made my body shiver. "yeah... that sounds like fun.." i said then added "there is a carnival coming up in a week... maybe we could make a date of it?" as i held the phone away from my ear i hit myself in the head mumbling out. "stupid trisha! stupid stupid stupid!" i sighed.

then i heard him say something. putting the phone to my ear again. "what did you say?" i asked confusion in my voice. i heard him sigh "ignored! i said that sounds like alot of fun.. but i gotta go.. i've gotta get my homework finished, and i got school in an hour.. i love you, you know that?" he asked, i gave the confused answer "what?" i heard him laugh. "yeah... i still love you... i always have trisha.. i think about you alot. and i miss you..." i put my hand over my heart to keep it from beating out of my chest. "i still love you too.... i'll see you in..." i paused looking up. then continued "i'll see you in three days..." i said and blew a kiss into the phone. i heard him give a kiss to me through the phone also.

we bid our goodbyes, and he hung up. i sat on the stairs, staring out the window until the sun came up, and nearly blinded me with the piercing light. i stood up and ran up the stairs to my room. on the west end, of course. switching my clothing into something i could go to the mall in.

once dressed i checked myself out in the mirror and smiled. "time to go shopping" i said girly-ish. which wasn't normal, but i needed a wardrobe to impress daniel.

i skipped happily to my grandpa's study. which i knew was where he normally was. i knocked on the door "grandpa?" i asked cheerfully. opening the door. "yes trisha?" he asked curiously. when i poked my head in he smiled to me, i saw he was reading a book of mythology. i nodded and walked in "grandpa.. i need some money for new cloths.." i said softly. he gave a half nod. "how much money do you need for these new cloths?" he questioned me.

i bit my bottom lip and nodded "i need about... seven thousand?" i said nervously. he handed me a card, a master's gold card. "spend as much as you like darling..." he smiled to me. like i had said before. my grandpa loved me, and let me do as i please.

i walked around after taking the card and hugged him "thank you grandpa... i'll be back at three.. you behave and don't get yourself hurt" i said and straightening leaving his study. i heard him laugh.

***********************************

i got into my car and drove to the mall. finding a nice parkingspot near the alley way. which was possibly one of my favorite stores besides hot topic. i wasn't going to just the alley way or hot topic. i had to stop by and get a few things, yeah. but i wasn't going to make those my main shopping place.

daniel remember's this little girl who wore converse to school that had holes in them. and jeans and band shirts. no! i had to show him that i've grown up since he'd last seen me. but maybe... just maybe he's coming up for the girl who left him. not for a new me.

i huffed, "tough!" i mumbled as i looked up and saw a few of the metal heads from school walking towards me. i stood there with three bags. setting them down. i walked up to one and punched him right in the mouth. "that's for kissing me!" before i knew it his friends had surrounded me.

i felt like my body grew bigger sort of. i kicked one in the balls making him fall over. and the other i punched so hard in the face i swear i heard his jaw and nose pop. i saw blood gush from his nose and a little from his lips.

the bigger one looked at me "what's your problem? i kissed you ONE TIME and you wanna kill me?" he asked. i smirked evilly. "no.. i don't wanna kill you... i wanna burry your fat ass under the ground!" i snatched my bags up. which had plenty of clothing to wear around daniel.

and then i stormed off.

*********************************

i got home rather late. later than i intended. lunch i guess was being cooked... ok so i got home earlier than i had planned. i set my bags at the door and pulled out a wrist watch made of gold for my grandpa. i walked to the dining hall where my grandpa was sitting reading the news paper.

he looked up "have fun?" he asked, i smiled and walked over to the seat beside him holding out the gold watch. "for you.. for being the greatest grandfather ever.." i smiled. i would often bring him something home that was expencive. he smiled and put it on. "it's lovely trisha.. thank you..." he said just as the servers placed the plates on the table before us. "patato soup... at your request" the server said bowing out.

i pushed the plate away. "sorry grandpa.. i'm not feeling very hungry" i said and stood. in fact my stomach was turning. my whole body felt weaker. i walked out of the dining hall and into the main hall. i grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs and to my room.

once in my room i set the bags yet again down and laid upon my bed. which, might i add, is a texas sized, king sized bed. with a canopy. i love this bed. i quickly had fallen asleep. dreaming of daniel.

**-------------------------------------------**

**alright so... daniel isn't brought back in THIS chapter.. but he IS brought back in the next one.. reason behind this is because my computer --thanks to a certain somebody-- got shut down before i could save the original.. so i had to rewrite it.. and it's almost impossible to do so...**

**well i hope you've enjoyed this one... erg**

**byebye!**


	3. Thank you, god

_everyday i walk this path without you. and every day seems so blue. i miss you so! please never let me go!_

**START!!!**

the dream i had of daniel was we was dancing around, his arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck.

it was actually the night of the prom. which was a month ago in reality. but it was so beautiful. i had slept through all the beauty until the nurse/caretaker of my grandpa came in and woke me up.

*************************

**[Three Days Later]**

Three days seemed to pass by me pretty quickly. before i knew it. daniel was here.

daniel actually came here a day early "yeah.. my school let out surprisingly early.. so i decided to come up early" he said, i hugged him tight. he seemed to be four inches taller than i remember. last i had seen him he was what? five foot eight? now he's shot up to about five foot eleven. maybe even six foot even. i duno, all i know, was that he was taller than i remember.

but his scent seemed to stay the same intoxicating scent i remember.

i felt his arms wrap around me, his lips pressed against the flesh on my skin. i had to wonder if he got any bigger down there since i had last seen him. i blushed "what's wrong?" he asked i looked up and shook my head "nothing...anyways.. my room is on the other side of the hall... if you need me that is" i said kissing his cheek and walking to my room. it had already passed dinner for me. so i just wanted to sleep. daniel didn't say anything of being hungry, but i told the cooks to take him some soup to eat incase he gets hungry.

after i done that i walked into my room and sat upon my bed. i couldn't do anything while he was here... well i could! but i like screaming from pleasure!

********************************

i sat on my bed watching a horror movie, then a knock came to my door. "come in..." i said. it was daniel in a pare of silky boxers. he walked to me and sat on my bed "i can't sleep..." he whispered.

i sat up and turned the tv off. after turning on my bedside table lamp. daniel had already laid back on my bed. "do you want to stay in here... with me?" i asked softly. he smiled to me and nodded his head. i had a slight problem. i wanted to have him in me. but this was his first day here after all. i couldn't just rush things... maybe later on in the week... yeah! later on in the week!

he pulled me into his arms and pinned me to the bed. he was between my legs and i felt his lips press down on my own. almost like a passion filled kiss.

i froze in shock. i felt like he was reading my mind, or at the very least my body language.. which was possibly giving off that i was horny.

i pushed into his kiss. and felt his hands move up my sides and over my breast, i could feel myself get more wet just by that. he hadn't ever touched me before. it made me want him so much more.

his lips broke from mine. and moved to my neck, he whispered into my ear "i want you... i've always wanted you..." and then i felt him move slightly, and a buldge against the silk of his boxers against my thighs. it felt like he had put a rock into his boxers.

i tilted my head to the side. letting a soft moan pass my lips "t..t...take me... if you want me.. take me..." i studderd, mostly out of the pleasure that was already scortching my body.

i saw a smile curve his lips in the dim light. and he pulled my shirt off. moving down, i felt his tongue against my nipple. i actually arched my back up against him. my fingers through his hair. i wanted him in me. i needed him in me.

he came back up and pulled at my shorts "trishy.. are you wearing panties?" i heard him whisper. i gave a low whimper and shook my head no. i saw yet again another smile curve his lips. he pulled my shorts off and kissed down my stomach. i felt his tongue move into me. and i instantly arched my back up from pleasure.

i whimpered "daniel... no.. please" i'm amazed it slipped passed my lips. i heard him chuckle and move up next to me. i was laying there. naked in his arms. covered, but still naked. my breast was squished against his chest as he held me. i felt i was in heaven. i didn't care if i was naked.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**alright so.. i know it isn't very long of a chapter.. and i did bring daniel back into the story! but anyways! yeah! there is chapter three.. i promise i'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer than this one... :[**_

_**byebye! :]**_


	4. Yours forever

_everyday i walk this path without you. and every day seems so blue. i miss you so! please never let me go!_

**START!!!**

i didn't care if i was naked.

i slept like a child in his arms. but when i woke up he wasn't there. in fact he wasn't anywhere in the manor. i sat up sliding out of my bed, and walked over and grabbed my robe. i walked down the hall. and into the main hall where a note was left on the phone.

it read:

_dear trisha,_

_i'm sorry to have left so early today. to tell you the truth, i love you more than anything. but when i return don't you dare peek at anything i bring back.._

_if you do i'll punish you my little naughty girl._

_anyways. i love you.. remember that i'll return about 5:30.._

_sencerly_

_Daniel J.W. Dodson_

i blushed reading it. i didn't think i was his naughty girl.. hell i was still a virgin.. aside from the dildo thing.

i walked back to my room dropping down my robe and grabbing some clean cloths and putting them on. i didn't do much to look sexy. considering i was out from school. i didn't have much to do. then grandfather wheeled his chair into the main hall as i entered "hello grandpapa!" i said waving my hand.

he smiled at me "i see you got your note from daniel?" he asked, and i nodded my head. "come on... it's lunch time.." he said and pushed himself to the dining room. i nodded and hurried down the steps and walked fast to the dining room. i didn't see my grandfather anywhere. then i glanced up and saw him already at the end of the table. i jogged over and pulled the seat out and sat beside him.

"any plans today darling?" he asked as he cut into some fried chicken. i looked down and noticed i had some fried chicken as well. i picked at it and shook my head no "none that i know of. i was wondering if i could get some money, i seen a... toy on the toys r us commertial and i want it. something to keep me amused you know?" i asked

my grandfather nodded "i see, well. in any case, take the credit card. and you don't have to lie about the dildo toys. i'm old but i'm not stupid." he said taking a bite. i dropped my fork and froze looking at him. "um, okay well.. um,, okay" i studdered, not knowing what the hell to say to that comment.

after lunch i got up and went to my room.

--

daniel returned at 5:30 as said and came to my room and snuggled next to me. "so what'd you get me?" i asked mischeviously and childishly. daniel kissed my shoulder "it's nothing you have to worry about." we laid there like that forever. his fingers intwined in my own.

--------------

_**alright! i know this chapter isn't very long, but i'm out of ideas for this story..**_

_**the basic idea, love conqures all!**_

_**all you have to do is believe! 3**_

_**well byee for now :]**_


	5. Goodbye Chicago

**ok! with no prior knowlegde of what i had planned to write to begin with, i am just making this chapter of **_**Careless Whisper**_** up as i go along! so bare with me!**

**this may be the last chapter... MAYBE but it will end in 'the blood that binds' so keep track!**

_**Begin!**_

it had passed quiet a few days. Daniel had returned home to finish up school, and i had recieved a visit from an old time friend, Greggory. but while we were at the mall hanging out. these strange men in black walked up to me and dragged me and Greggory off to a closet. they looked weird at me and growled low.

"you know about the world of wolves don't you? i'm guessing that Greggory has told you? very well, you have the choice of either dying right now, or working for us" Greggory looked saddened by their coldness as i spoke up colder than that "i will do as you please. i would much rather live than to die" i murmured softly. i had known of the wolf world, but that had been because of Greg.

they left and i returned home, i found my family there, and had gotten into a fight with them, but i'll explain that in the next chapter..

my grandfather helpped me pack my things up, i planned on returning home. i missed my friends and my family. and of course, Daniel!

it had taken be a few days before i decided to go home, but with the whole council thing on my ass i had to leave. i called Daniel and he was excited to have me move in. i sent most of my things there, and stayed another night at the old mansion, my grandfather went ill, and my aunt came to stay as well.

----

just a day before i was to leave, i had gotten into a fight with my aunt, and decided i wouldn't speak to her again. she was fine with it since she agreed so easily.

i left and moved in with daniel for the rest of the summer and school year.

------

**yes i realize, sucky chapter. but for those of you who love this story! continue over to the blood that binds. i'm sorry i am saying this story is complete! but the story goes on! ^_^ i just hope it explains a few things for 'the blood that binds' since it got confusing at the end! ^_^ hehe**


End file.
